liberatorsww2fandomcom-20200214-history
Guide:Ring of Fire
At ease soldiers! Winston Churchill once said: “Above all, petrol governed every movement.” Fuel is crucial in every act of War. In the German offensive against the USSR in 1942, Hitler and the High Command had to change their strategy: instead of focusing on the primary goal, Moscow, the troops would have to move south to capture the Soviet Oil Fields. The whole strategy of war had to switch when the offensive change to a war of attrition. Without fuel, none of the vehicles will continue to work, and the new goal turned to one of “liquid black gold”. The commanders in Liberators knows the value of oil, and how to make the most from it. We present now this guide to the new game-mode, Ring of Fire. Here all our players will be able to obtain Petroleum, and this can be used to upgrade their oil reserves and all their troops! In the main game mode window, you will be able to select the two options to obtain Petroleum, the Armory, and upgrades specifically for the game mode. First, we have the tunnels. The more you have, the longer the enemy will take to reach your precious extraction machinery. Each tunnel can be upgraded, allowing to add more units to each one. Each type of unit has their own advantages, like speed, reach, attack type. But consider that the Number of Units cost vary between each one: small units can fit several in one tunnel, while for tanks and other units you may be able to deploy only one or two. Same as with the tunnels, each unit can be upgraded. It's also possible to upgrade your extraction, allowing you to obtain more Petroleum each round of play. EXTRACTION: This mode will start with a group of NPC trying to raid your Oil Reservoir. Make them regret their foolish decision! The NPC will deploy enemies in waves, with a cool-down between each wave. The units assigned in the main windows will defend your reservoir against the enemies. You can drag the unit from the right column to assign to each tunnel. After 5 minutes pass, the round will end and you will obtain the remaining Petroleum. RAID: As the saying goes, “the early raider catches the Petroleum...” In war, it's not enough to patiently wait and defend your own reservoir, so attack your rivals and take from them! In a similar fashion as the NPC deploys in your tunnels in the EXTRACTION mode, here you will need to deploy your units into the rival tunnels, looking to take some of their precious reserves. You will have a maximum limit of units that can be deployed, based on the total amount of units allowed in all your tunnels, and a cool-down for each deployment. ARMORY: What do you with all that Petroleum besides upgrading your reservoir? Welcome to the ARMORY! Spend your hard earned Petroleum in powerful boosts that will affect a specific trait of all your commanders! Certainly, a convenient way to increase the might of all your army. Whether you’re looking for excellent free war games or addicting free strategy games, Liberators is the best choice to take you straight to the World War II online battlefield! Category:Guide